


Adrenaline Rush

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash February, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Work, Undressing, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficau where sex worker hana meets up with a new client, ana for an interesting night





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Hana checked her phone again, scrolling up through her emails to find the one with the address in it. She wanted to make sure she had the right hotel. The soft faux fur coat she was wearing slipped down her shoulder, revealing bare flesh. She yanked it back up with her free hand, annoyed that the dumb jacket kept slipping. It was a little too big for her but it was just too cute not to wear. Who else in the world could rock a furry, bubblegum pink coat?

She found the address.

Park Hyatt  
Marine City 1-Ro, 51  
Haeundae-Gu  
Busan, 48120

_ Suite 700 _

The building was a knife in the skyline, sleek and modern and beautiful. It was probably one of the most expensive hotels in town. She’d never actually been in before. She had done business at the nearby Paradise Hotel one or two times, but never the Park Hyatt.

Despite never having been here before she walked up to the front doors and into the lobby like she knew exactly where she was going. She tried not to be too impressed by the minimalist vibe, the ascending set of marble stairs, or the sleek mineral rock that covered the walls. Instead she found the nearby elevators and called one down with a button. When it arrived she got in. She was lucky she didn’t need to swipe a room key to make the elevator work.

Hana picked the floor she needed and then turned her attention to her phone again. She opened up a new email, wrote “On my way up”, and sent it off at once. She did all her business over email, never through text. She wasn't stupid enough to give out a traceable phone number to her clients. She made enough money that she could reasonably buy a second phone for work but she didn't want the hassle. Email was just a much more anonymous way to communicate and so far it had suited her fine.

Hana checked her reflection in her black phone screen. She wore minimal make-up, soft pink lipstick and black mascara. She fluffed her brown bangs a little, making sure they laid down the way she liked. The elevator doors slid open a moment afterwards and she exited into the hallway. Her coat slid down her shoulders and she pulled it up with a huff. Hana took notice of the numbers on the doors and turned left, passing right on by Suite 500 to Suite 700 down the hall.

For a half a second butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She couldn’t believe after all this time she still got nervous. Although if she was being honest with herself there was almost a pinch of excitement mixed in with the anxiousness.  Hana ignored the butterflies. She raised a fist and tapped her knuckles on the suite door. It didn’t take very long for the door to open. Hana noticed the sleek wood decor of the room first, and then she noticed her client.  
  
‘Ana’ was the only name given during their email exchanges. Hana had expected someone older, but the greying hair hidden under a black silk scarf was still a bit of a surprise. Ana was dressed impeccably in a tailored pantsuit that gave her figure the shape of an hour glass. She had both a face tattoo and an eye patch. It was a toss-up as to which one was weirder.

“Ana, right?” Her coat had fallen down over one shoulder and Hana yanked it back into place. She walked into the room, looking around curiously. “I want six thousand up front.” This suite was no joke. There was an entire dining room, a sitting room with multiple chairs, huge flat-screens and even a fireplace. She wondered what the bed looked like. She’d probably be spending most of her time on it.

“US dollars, yes?” Ana asked. One of her hands touched the small of Hana’s back, and she lead the way down the hall towards the bedroom.

Hana nodded. They had already decided on which currency via email, but she appreciated the reiteration. She’d had assholes try to cheat her out of money in the past; men who claimed they thought she meant Won. Since she often did business with foreigners and travelers people had tried to fuck her over with every currency on earth. Hana wasn't having any of that.

Fortunately, Ana didn’t seem like the scamming type. Already Hana could tell. She was an elegant sort of older woman with a warm voice and gentle touch. She immediately lead the way to the dresser in the bedroom where she kept her money; crisp American bills, green and pretty. The floor to ceiling windows in the bedroom that offered a view of the ocean were impressive but Hana was much happier watching Ana count cash.

After tonight, she would finally be able to move to Seoul. Hana had been planning to move for a while now, she had an apartment all picked out. She was finally going to have a real kitchen, a spare bedroom she could transform into a game room, and hopefully some cash left over to buy a new microphone for her live streams. The sound quality on her headset mic was just unimpressive. All she needed was enough for two month’s rent and the security deposit.

Ana held out the money, but just as Hana was about to take it she swiftly pulled it back. “It’s just you, right? There’s no business partner, no boy waiting downstairs to steal half this from your wallet when I’m done with you?”

Hana smirked. “Just me," She promised. It was true too. She made her own money, she didn’t work for any pimp.

Ana softened and actually tapped Hana on the nose with a corner of the bill stack before handing it over. “Good girl. Now take off your clothes.”

Hana felt a little bit like she had been scolded by her mom just then but she laughed it off. She turned away to tuck the cash into a secure pocket of her pink furry coat. Then, finally, she let it drop from her shoulders and actually slide off. She was wearing a tank top and shorts underneath, pink and blue respectively. She immediately started in on the button of her shorts, undoing them and sliding them down.

Hana wasn’t shy about her body. She knew she was cute. Some clients complained that she wasn’t curvy enough but those guys were assholes. They still came all over themselves at the sight of her naked, so clearly it wasn’t that much of a problem. She knew she was especially cute in lacey lingerie; the kind of stuff she was wearing now. She was happy to strip and show off, casually looking over her shoulder to see if Ana was watching. She was.

“You wanna help me with this?” Hana asked innocently, gesturing to the clasp on her bra. She was standing in a pile of her own clothes with a cute smile on her face.

Ana seemed to consider for a moment before she approached. She pressed their bodies together, her front to Hana’s back. Her warm hands found Hana’s arms, sliding down them sensually as she leaned in to kiss at the younger girls’ neck. It was kind of sweet, and actually felt good. Clients often tried to do this type of romantic gesture and it usually felt cheesy or forced.

Ana was different. Her breath tickled and it really seemed like she wanted a taste of Hana’s skin. Hana bit her lip to keep a real smile from spreading across her face. She angled her head, offering more skin for Ana to kiss.

After letting her palms slide down to Hana’s elbows and then back up towards her shoulders, Ana’s fingers eventually made their way to that bra. She unhooked it gracefully and helped slide the soft bra straps out of the way. As Hana’s bra fell to the floor something else soon cupped her breasts; Ana’s hands. She was a little rough with them, squeezing generously. It felt good.

Ana’s lips kissed up the curve of Hana’s neck. “Take your panties off and get on the bed.” She ordered, whispering into Hana’s ear.

Hana couldn’t help the warm shiver that ran down her spine. Her thumbs immediately hooked into the waistband of her underwear, pushing them down to her knees in one swift gesture. She stepped out of them easily. Loathe as was to break away from Ana’s embrace she walked towards the bed. Ana let her go.

Hana climbed onto the mattress. She sat in a picture-perfect suggestive position, curled delicately on her hip with her tits pushed together to make them look a little bigger.

“Not like that,” Ana waved her off with a hand gesture. “On your hands and knees, girl. Let me see you.”

Hana scoffed. Again she felt like she was being scolded, but not like her own mom this time. More like a friend’s mom, or a school teacher or something. It was kind of hot, in a way she wasn’t expecting. She shifted onto her hands and knees as asked, spreading her thighs nice and wide so that Ana could see everything.

“Better, Mrs. Ana?” The honorific slipped out entirely on accident.

“Oh, much.” Ana said approvingly. A short hum of delight escaped her as if this was just what she wanted to see.

She didn’t need an invitation this time, she approached Hana all on her own. As soon as she was close enough she sank down to one knee. She took a moment to admire the view from a different angle before pressing her face between Hana’s spread thighs. Her hot tongue licked out at once, earning a not-so-fake moan from Hana. Most of her clients just whipped it out and stuck it in her. This was a nice change of pace.

Just as things were starting to get heated a knock on the hotel door stilled the actions of Ana’s tongue. Hana groaned in annoyance. She was even more annoyed when Ana pulled back, wiping her mouth and standing up.

“Expecting someone?” Hana asked. She hoped it was just room service and not a third person coming to join the party. She hadn’t planned for a threesome. Ana would have to pay extra.

“…not exactly.” Ana said cryptically.

Something about her had changed in the few seconds since the knock on the door. She walked up the length of the bed to the night table near the headboard. Hana watched as she slid open the drawer and pulled out a gun. A fucking gun. Hana’s heart stopped in her chest and she thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

“Stay here.” Ana warned.

“What the fu-“

“And stay quiet.” She added in a harsh whisper.

She disappeared out into the other half of the suite. As Hana watched her walk away she realized what had changed. Ana seemed suddenly dangerous. Whereas she had been elegant and charming before there was a certain prowl to her walk that hadn’t been there when Hana had arrived. She panicked and scrambled to find her clothes. She didn’t even care about her panties, she went straight for her shorts.

Gunshots rang out on the other side of the suit. Hana squawked in fear before clamping a hand over her mouth. Guns were so much louder and scarier in real life than any game she had ever played. She hurried to grab her coat since it had the money. She was almost about to go running out of the bedroom door when Ana swept back in.

Her scarf was a tad disheveled and she was holding her gun with intent. Hana stood stock still, heart pounding in her throat. She watched as Ana went to the dresser and took out the rest of the stack of bills. She tossed them to Hana with one hand, the other keeping her gun trained on the floor. Hana narrowly managed to catch the money. She pulled her jacket on tight, hiding her nudity with pink fur.

“Come along, darling. It’s not safe.” Ana told her, holding her hand out for Hana to take. Hana trembled but reached out to take it. “Nevermind the body out there. Just close your eyes and follow me.”

Ana paused in the doorway to do a visual sweep of the suit before leading Hana to the front door. Hana saw the dark shape of a body on the ground and a red circle of blood staining the carpet. She felt her stomach turn to ice. She realized she was holding the hand of a killer. It didn’t scare her as much as it should.

Ana checked the hallway twice before taking her out. In a hurried jog she pulled Hana by the hand, taking her not towards the elevators but to the emergency exit. The alarm started blaring the minute she open the door. Hana was still shaking, body suddenly alight with adrenaline. Ana pushed her into the stairwell.

The dinging of the elevator caught both of their attention. Ana looked over her shoulder to the elevator bank far down the hall. She cursed in a foreign language under her breath as two men exited the elevator.

“We’ll have to do this some other time.” She said, turning back to kiss Hana on the lips. “Take the back exit and run along home.” She ordered.

Hana nodded and hurried off, dully aware of Ana jerking the emergency exit door closed behind her. She descended the seven flights of stairs in record time, heart pounding. A few other hotel guests were spilling into the stairwell by the time she reached the first floor. Hana ran passed them, clutching her jacket closed as she went.

City blocks flew by. She ran until she was completely out of breath and even then she hurried into a nearby bar and stood among a throng of people on the patio who paid her little to no mind. Somehow being in a large group felt safer than ducking into an alley. She caught her breath and found herself laughing.

The adrenaline rush was like nothing she had ever felt before. It made her ache between her legs. She found herself craving Ana’s lips and tongue. She couldn’t believe that had just happened. Her mind raced and she wondered if Ana was an assassin or a spy or a secret agent. To think Hana had been comparing her to a mom. She laughed again, hoping Ana was serious about doing this some other time. Maybe with less killing and a lot more sex.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
